Crash & Burn
by Pink Crane
Summary: Inspired by the song by Savage Garden. A CaptainSwan story with Snowing, OutlawQueen and others. Set during Season 3B, after Regina fight the Wicked Witch.
1. Chapter 1

A little Captain/Swan inspired by Savage Garden's Crash and Burn. Enjoy

* * *

He was standing there waiting for her, like he always was, she closed the door behind her. Henry was tucked in safely, Regina's and Blue's spells working their magic, he had filled her in on everything Killian had showed him how to do. She would be lying if she said she had sent Henry away to distract him, she had sent him with Killian because she knew he would protect her son, no matter what.

"Swan." His voice was a comfort to her frayed nerves, everything had finally come to head with the Wicked Witch, it turned out she was stronger then Regina. She didn't speak instead, she walked into his open arms and accepted the comfort and support, that he always gave her. She could smell the leather and sea on him, his one hand was on her back rubbing circles in her back. She leaned closer into him, listening to the reassuring sound of his heartbeat,

"I think Robin Hood and Regina have a thing." Killian said breaking the silence, she felt a small laugh build before it passed her lips. His laughter rumbled in his chest and she heard it. She pulled away just far enough to see his face,

"Thank You, for everything." She said softly, he was looking at her with that look and she fought against the instinct to run. Years of being alone and abandoned, making her flight reflex the first instinct.

"Take a walk with me, Swan." He asked, offering her his arm in a mock-courtly manner, she felt her mood lighten and took his offered arm. They walked down the hallway and the stairs, where Ruby was waiting with a knowing look on her face. She noticed that Ruby was wearing more then she normally would, and was only slightly surprised to see Dr. Whale behind the reception desk.

"Taking a walk, Emma?" Ruby asked, eyeing their linked arms.

"Yes, keep a ear open for Henry?" Ruby nodded, before looking at Killian with a approving smile, he bowed his head towards her.

"Don't forget your coats." Ruby said as she and Dr. Whale went back to their dinner. She opened the coat closet and pulled out her red jacket, which Killian insisted on helping her into.

* * *

"So since when are those two a couple?" He asked as they walked down the sidewalk in front of Granny's Diner. It was for once quiet and no interruptions, which for him meant a lack of Charming interventions. He knew she was still mourning Baelfire, he was as well, however when she asked him to take the boy away from the fight it was then that he knew in that moment how much she trusted him, Henry was her son and as such she loved him more then anything or anyone in the world, that she trusted him to keep him safe...it meant the world to him. Having her safely by his side as they walked along the docks, it filled him with a feeling he hadn't felt since Milah, he pulled her closer to him. She was silent, willing, and all he wanted to do was protect her.

"I will protect you." He promised, kissing her forehead, she looked up at him with a hopeful expression.

"I have to ask you...I know you want to be by my side when we face Zelena, but I have something more important to ask of you."

"You want me with the lad, away from the fight, am I correct?" He asked, meeting her gaze with affection.

"Please, he's innocent in all of this. I know I can trust you to protect him."

"Aye, that you can Swan. Glad you finally know that." He smiled at her then, earning a small smile from her.

"I think I've always known I could, even if you are a pirate."

"I am always a gentleman first, Love." He teased, as she leaned into his embrace. He cursed the green witch for threatening all his Swan and himself held dear. The thought took him off guard and he wondered when he had begun to care about the people in this town. He thought back to Granny's kind offer of a place to live when he had returned with Emma and Henry, gone were the glares as he wondered around the town. She had changed him, why had he missed that?

"What are you thinking?" She asked from her spot in his arms, they were standing in the middle of the boardwalk, in sight of anyone who happened to walk by.

"How you will be coming back to me victorious and I will greet you with Henry."

"You sound so sure that we can defeat her, you didn't see her power, she is stronger then Regina."

"Love, I will never bet against you. Haven't I told you that before?" He said seriously, looking down at her. Her eyes met his and she kissed him, much like she had in Neverland, however this time she didn't pull away. Her arm came up to clutch his shirt, pulling him down to her, and he put his hand on her waist. His hook went to her hair, as they kissed with the knowledge that if things went wrong this might be all they would get. He felt everything she had kept buried inside her walls for him, it was there in her kiss, it threatened to overwhelm him. When she pulled back to take a breath, he kissed her nose, causing her to giggle. He smiled, at the sound, it was rare to see her so unguarded.

"Killian, when this is all over...We will be staying. There isn't anything for us in New York."

"I look forward to spending more time with you." He said, tentively raising his hand to touch her face. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes.

"I'm not used to this, I don't know how to do this." She admitted softly,

"Love, it is rather strange for me as well. This world's customs are still rather strange. Do I still need Charming's premission to court his daughter?"

"It couldn't hurt." She replied with a grin, "Although maybe you should wait until we defeat Zelena...speaking of my parents. David and I were discussing how to keep my mother from being on the battlefield, would you ask her to come with you? Maybe you could convince her it is in Henry's best interests, as she refuses to listen to David and I?"

"Your mother hates me, Love." He told her meeting her worried glance,

"Try, for me?" She asked, biting her bottom lip, he couldn't refuse her.

"As you wish Swan." He agreed, winking at her.

"Emma...call me Emma." She whispered as she pulled him with her to walk back to Granny's. He offered his arm and was glad when she put it around her waist and once again, willingly moved closer to him.

"Emma." He whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver.

"We have been gone almost an hour, Henry should be asleep."

"With the wolf there, I am sure he is sleeping from boredom, she always chases me out of the kitchen."

"That's because she has to save the Rum from you." She teased as he opened the door for her, with a eyeroll she walked in before him, meeting Ruby's amused eyes.

"Good night Ruby,Victor." At least he had the ability to not mention her and Killian's swollen lips. Ruby was eyeing her and she knew that by morning her mother would know she had kissed him, and likely think more had happened.

"Have a goodnight Emma, Hook." Victor said as they all but ran up the stairs, He laughed at Emma's red face.

"So shall I expect Charming to want to duel tomorrow morning?" He said as they stood in the hallway, she laughed and shook her head, her hair falling into her face. He reached out and moved it, cupping her cheek and brushing his lips across hers. She deepened it before pulling back as a flash of light startled them both, Ruby's laughter as she disappeared filled the hallway.

"Maybe you should be prepared just in case, goodnight."

"Sleep well Emma. Until tomorrow." He bowed to her as she opened the door to her room and went inside. He put his fingers to his lips as he did the same, wondering what had happened.

(Please Read & Review I love to hear what you all think.)


	2. Chapter 2

She woke the next morning to her phone buzzing and flashing at her from the nightstand. With a groan she sat up, answering it without checking the name.

"Hello?" She said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"**Emma!**' Her mother's voice was frantic and she was instantly moving to pull on her shoes.

"Mom? Are you alright?" Her mother's laughter brought her up short, she stopped and sat back on the bed.

"**You haven't been answering the phone all morning...are you with Hook?**" The tone was suddenly accusing and she bristled at it, thinking to herself that it was none of her mother's business if she had spent the night with Hook. The sound of commotion outside her door, made her grab her gun, while still talking to her mother.

"Mary Margaret, will you please relax...it's not good for the baby."

"**Your father is on his way to Granny's, if he's not there already."**

"Seriously?" There was a pounding on the door across the hall and she heard David's voice.

"Hook! Open this door." David's voice echoed and she opened the door to her room, hanging up her phone. Just as she did, Killian opened his door.

"Its too bloody early, Charming." He drawled, she saw his hair still messy from sleeping and noticed he was shirtless too. She couldn't help but stare, until his eyes met hers, and she blushed.

"Where is Emma?" David's voice was loud and commanding, Killian merely looked at him confused.

"How would I know mate?"

"Ruby says she saw you two together last night, Henry is already eating in the diner, without Emma. So I will only ask one more time, where is my daughter?"

"You might want to turn around mate,"

"She's in there?" David pushed the door open and looked around his room. She seemed to regain her ability to move, stomping across the hall and standing next to Killian with her arms crossed. David was checking the bathroom, when Killian moved behind her.

"Morning Emma." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss her cheek, which resulted in his bare chest pressing against her back. She closed her eyes for a moment enjoying the feeling his beard caused on her skin. Of course their peace didn't last as David had finished searching the bathroom and was now standing in front of them.

"Emma." David's voice softened and she met his eyes.

"Morning, Daddy." She said moving from Killian's arms and kissing David's cheek. Her father's shocked expression, made her smile and wink at Killian.

"I was hoping we could get breakfast this morning? Some Father/Daughter bonding, Regina is taking Henry today."

"I would love that." His previous bad mood seemed to disappear, and she took his arm and led him out of the room, then turned around to talk to Killian.

"This afternoon, we can talk." He nodded and she left him there with a smile on his face. David was quiet and she knew he was debating if he should ask what had happened between her and Hook. She let him lead her downstairs where she greeted Regina with a smile, the woman looked at her in surprise before responding in kind. Robin was hovering near the door and Regina was ignoring him, pretending not to see him. While David ordered she grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her away to whisper to her,

"You should take the chance."

"Excuse Me?" Regina bristled, but her eyes flickered to Robin, giving her away.

"Tink says he's your soulmate. You trusted him to protect your heart yesterday, give it a shot, the worst that happens is you two are too different."

"You slept with Hook didn't you?" Regina asked, craftily changing the subject. She blushed and shook her head,

"NO! Did Ruby tell everyone that?" She asked glaring at the wolfgirl as she delivered orders to other tables. Regina laughed,

"There is a bet, to see how long you will last against his 'charms', I believe Whale started it. He must be using Ruby's information to cheat."

"Why is everything I do so important to everyone in this town?"

"You are a princess, like it or not, that makes your life public." Regina said sagely, causing her to arch one eyebrow at the woman.

"This is weird right? You are my grandmother/the mother of my son, we are talking about love lives...can this town get any weirder?"

"We have flying monkeys and a witch from OZ...isn't that weird enough?" They stopped talking as David walked over,

"Regina, you and Henry be careful. We are only a phone call away, Robin will be going with you correct?" Regina looked affronted at the thought that she needed anyone to accompany her and her son,

"Charming, contrary to popular belief I don't need an escort." Regina said just as Robin walked over to them, Roland following him. The boy smiling at Regina, who gave him a piece of candy, she conjured. She smiled at him and addressed Robin,

"Maybe Roland and Henry can spend some time together today? Might help you win over the Queen." Regina looked at her, eyes narrowed and Emma took that as her cue to leave. She all but dragged David away from a very annoyed Regina, who was glaring at Robin who was wearing an amused look.

"Care to explain why you pissed off Regina?"

"Everyone seems focused on my relationships, let them gossip about the Regina and Robin for a while." She retorted, sitting down with her father. He laughed softly,

"You think this is bad? When I was dating your mother, I had all seven dwarfs following me everywhere, Grumpy threatened to use his pickaxe on me for getting Snow pregnant." David's face had taken on a wistful look, like he was remembering fond moments.

"What was it like? Living in the castle?"

"We had this huge nursery, it was designed just for you, your name was painted across the wall with a gift from Red underneath it."

"What was it?"

"Almost like a television here, it was a mirror that allowed you to see all the stories we could tell, it played lullabyes and let us check on you from our chambers." David explained, just as Ruby brought their food.

"I looked everywhere for that gift, even wrangled with a few unsavory men, until I found it. It would have been perfect Emma, I was going to be your godmother, I could have helped dress you for balls." Ruby told her, smiling at the memory.

"I can't dance, so that would be pointless." She told them, cutting her pancakes and taking a bite. David's eyes met Ruby's and they shared a thought.

"How about I teach you?" David offered, as he took a sip of his coffee. She shifted nervously in her chair, Ruby was staring at her expectantly.

"I don't have a gown." She protested, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Trust me it is easier to learn in jeans." Ruby promised, before tossing David a set of keys.

"Alright...sure why not?" She honestly didn't know how lessons would help as she couldn't imagine them having a ball here in Storybrooke. But the idea of having time to bond with her father was too good to pass up. They finished their meal, making small talk and talking about Henry. When they were finished, Ruby took their money to pay the check and David led her to the door, with a wave to Ruby and Granny. She followed him down the street to what looked like a empty store, he unlocked it and she saw that it was a dance studio.

"I'm very clumsy. Don't say I didn't warn you." She told him, he laughed and walked to turn on the cd player. The sound of what she could only call classical music, filled the room.

"Now this part is easy, stand just like that and give a curtsey." She did and he smiled at her, bowing formally. "Good now just relax, let me lead ok?"

"If I step on your foot...it's not my fault." David put one hand on her waist, moving hers to his shoulder and the other to hold in his hand.

"If you knew how many times I stepped on Snow's feet when she was teaching me to dance."

"Didn't you already know how to dance?"

"Actually no, see I had a twin brother names James, that George took in a deal with Gold. He grew up a prince and I stayed with our parents, raising sheep and farming. However when he died, Gold used me to replace him, since we were twins no one noticed."

"You had a brother?" She asked, as he led her with one hand in a circle before returning to their original posititons.

"I was shocked too, even more so when I met your mother, she robbed Abigail and I. So I tried to be heroic and chased her down, at the time I thought she was a man."

"What? Mom was dressed as a man?"

"To steal from those who had too much, plus she was a wanted fugitive, for crimes against the Queen."

"Regina, seems strange. You and my mother met under...odd circumstances and then you kept losing each other, only to have to break curse after curse." He picked her up and spun around, meeting her eyes.

"When you meet that person, your True Love, it doesn't matter what you have to do you can't forget them."

"I wonder if I will ever have what you and mom have."

"We both know as much as it pains me to admit it, Hook is very likely your True Love, he found you in New York. Somehow after he left us at Gold's house, he found his way to you."

"I...care about him, but love..its too soon after everything. With the witch here and..." She paused, "I can't lose him, daddy. I won't survive that, he's gotten so close to me, past the walls I put up." They were now only moving in circles, swaying to the music.

"See you can dance, with a little practice you will be able to make it through any dance there is."

"Thank you." Just as she said the words, his phone rang and he flipped it open,

"Snow? Yes she's with me...No they didn't. I'll be home soon." He paused, "I love you too."

"Mom needs you, it ok. I have to meet Hook to follow up on a lead anyway." She told him when he looked at her apologetically,

"Be careful." He kissed her forehead and followed her out the door, they walked back towards Granny's when Hook exited the diner.

He knew the moment Hook saw Emma, his eyes met hers and a smile appeared on his face. He suddenly felt that he was intruding, he wondered if they knew that they were moving towards each other. When Hook reached out and brushed a piece of her hair out of her face,

"You look out of breath, love."

"David was teaching me to dance," She said softly, as his hand sought hers, he cleared throat and they looked at him.

"Mate,"

"Be careful with my daughter, Hook." He looked at the man, who was no longer looking at him, but watching Emma with a loving gaze. Snow wasn't going to like this, but maybe he was rooting for them, afterall he could see the love in Hook's eyes. Emma might not be ready to admit it, but they were one True Love's kiss away from destiny. He walked away after they walked down the street, disappearing from his sight.

* * *

(Sorry it's so late...I haven't been able to focus on CaptainSwan with my other show causing my heart to break. BTW Zelena is the worst in the world...cursing my Killian.)


End file.
